The invention concerns an engine, especially a radial engine, with a crankcase, a crankshaft, cylinders, connecting rods on the crankshaft, and pistons attached to the connecting rods and arranged to reciprocate within the cylinders.
Such internal combustion engines, and especially radial engines with all the connecting rods associated with one system of cylinders extending within the same plane, require complicated structures to attach the connecting rods to the crankshaft. These structures are usually retaining rings in at least two parts or are devices connected to a main connecting rod and resting against the crankshaft with the other connecting rods articulated to them in the capacity of ancillary connecting rods. See K. Gericke, et al, Triebwerke fur Flugzeuge und Flugkorper, Darmstadt, Stephan, 1961, 44 & 45 and U.S. Pat. No. 1,545,678.
Assembling such an engine, especially such a radial engine, requires considerable expenditure because the components that attach the connecting rods are difficult to reach. The components are also fairly heavy and constitute a source of dynamic imbalance.